10 things each of la push kids can't do anymore
by sunset moon dove
Summary: this is the sequal to 10 things each of the cullen kids can't do anymore. The much anticipated, 10 things each of the la push kids can't do anymore. MUST HAVE READ 10 THINGS EACH OF THE CULLEN KIDS CAN'T DO ANYMORE, TO READ.
1. 10 things Lea can't do anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it**

**Hi everybody! Sunny here! I finally got around to doing the pack! So as before you get to vote on who I do next! You have to read ten things the Cullen kids can't do anymore first, or else some of these things might not make sense. Okay so let's start with…. Lea!**

No thinking about Sam, when in wolf form.

No nagging, Seth to change his underwear...

When Seth doesn't change his underwear, ripping his underwear off him, and giving it to Mike Newton who always says when you do "I'll cherish them forever!"

"**Finally, I don't have to worry about getting Newton on my shorts!" Exclaims Seth. **

No locking Jared in Emily's closet, so that way when she opens it at night a sleeping Jared will fall on her.

No locking Jake, in Edward's closet, just to count, how many injures he has when he gets back…

Or taking bets with Bella, on how many.

No going out of country, because, you've already had one too many encounters with the police, this rule was made because the police, say you can't leave the country, for a very long time.

"**It was **_**One **_**DUI! JUST ONE! Jeez, it's not like I broke the law!" lea yells. Jared says "Um, lea that is breaking the law, and we can't be one pack member short because you decided to get drunk." Lea looks pissed. "Humph, men."**

No dating, when sharing thoughts, it's just torture for us, to know where you've been every Saturday night.

"**What a night it was." Lea says dreamily. Lea explains exactly what happened last Saturday.**

"**Ugh!" Sam says**

"**Sick, sis!" Seth says**

"**Yuck!" says Embry **

"**Freaky Lea!" Jacob says**

"**I think I just threw up a little!" Paul says**

"**Too much information lea!" Quill says**

**Mike Newton who has been secretly listening says. "Wow, Lea, thanks for your brothers panties, and it looks like you're having better luck with your man, then I am with Emmet!" Seth locates him, will the others curse at him, then changes into wolf form and chases after him, will Mike runs and makes poodle noises. "I wear boxers, you idiot!"**

No wearing blue it makes you look like a fat raccoon.

No trying to, push Billy Black in his wheel chair down a hill.


	2. Seth

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight, or, I kissed a girl and I liked it, or take a bow, or George Lopez, or any of his lines. This is pretty long but it's funny. **

**Me: Okay maybe I didn't make it clear, like I did, when I was writing the original, 10 things each of the Cullen kids can't do anymore, you vote on who I do next! But since no one voted, and everyone said 'can't wait to see who you pick next' I'm just doing who I think is a good, 2****nd**** chapter Seth. I'm not snapping, at my readers, I'm just saying that that's how it works with this story. Don't get the wrong, I love my fans! Thanks for the reviews! I have a MAJIOR announcement though! I had an idea. Remember, my devoted readers, when I was writing the old lists? The original, as I call it. In it I didn't really have, a story line. Well guess what this one will! Not only will it have the all mighty lists, plus the little bits of in-between dialogue, it will have a story line, flash backs, random singing, the Cullen's retaliation against there lists (You have to read the original to understand there revenge), craziness, and lots of laughs! I'm adding bits with the Cullen's because, I'm sure my old readers, will want to hear about what they did about there lists, I hope it will encourage, my new readers to read the original, you have to read the original, or a lot of this stuff won't make since. So anyway here is my first chapter, with the Cullen's, random singing, the all mighty lists, a story line, and bits of in-between dialogue, flash backs, craziness, and lots of laughs! **

Alice's point of view

"I say we retaliate!" yelled Jasper. _Hmm… Retaliate against the list what a thought! Then I can celebrate, by chaining, Carlisle to a chair, and giving him a makeover! _"Good idea Jazz… very good idea." I say, I haven't chained. Anyone to a chair in a long time! This will be so fun! I get to chain someone to a chair, _and _give him a makeover; it's like a double wamy of my happiness!

Jasper's point of view

I bet she's going to celebrate, our victory, by chaining Carlisle to a chair and giving him a makeover. I want to help! And I want my bunny suit back!

Alice's point of view

"So, Jazz how are we going to get revenge?" I ask. This was sure to be, civil warish considering this was Jasper, after all. "We are going to…" he takes a minute to think.

Jasper's point of view

"We're going to…" _crap, what are we going to do? I know! It makes perfect since! _But Alice speaks before I can. "Oh I get it we're going to _take care_ of them… It might take a couple minutes, to get the garbage bags, fake ID's, and inconspicuous vehicle, but it can most definitely, can be done! So what names should we get on the fake-'' But I cut her off, before she went any farther into a life of crime. "Alice! We are not taking Carlisle and Esme!" _Yet. Get red of that thought self; I will never kill my parents! Says you! And I'm telling the truth! Look deep into your own eyes, and tell me that! NO! GO AWAY, SPLIT PERSONALITY JASPER! _Alice interrupts my split personality arguing. "Then what are we going to do?"

**End of time with the Cullen's for now. Beginning of time at Mike's house.**

Mike's point of view

"I swear to god, I'll kill you, Mike Newton!" Seth yells. _He's so into me!_ I think. I better, call my boyfriend! I punch in Aro's phone number.

"Vello?" Said my sweetheart

"Hi, Honey." I said

"Oh, Mike! I missed you so much! I was worried; our gay love had worn, off!"

"Gay love doesn't die. And you know gay wasn't the way I once was-" I gulp. "Straight! This was never the way I planned it, but then. I saw you! It was unintentional! But then I found you kissable! I kissed a guy and I liked it!" I say

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention!" Sings Aro

"I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his blue berry chapstick  
I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend/girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it!" I sang

"No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just vampire nature,  
It's not what,  
Good guys do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey!" sings Aro

"I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his blueberry chap stick  
I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend/girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it!" I sing

"Us guys we are so magical  
Soft skin, tan lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent!" sings Aro

"I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his blueberry chap stick  
I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend/girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it!" I sing

"Why did we just burst randomly into song?" I asked Aro. "I dunno dramatic affect?"

**Okay so anyway, Lets see what Emmet's up to**

Emmett's POV

Oh my Carlisle! I LOVE my Bra! It was actually worn by Seth Clearwater! Why am I feeling the urge to dance and sing?

"Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh...

Grab your cloths and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (ohh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now..." I sing

Why did I just sing randomly? That was my new favorite song. I sound really gay when I sing it, but I guess, well I am a _little _gay. A _little_. I am a married man, and I am married to a girl, but I do have a thing for Seth Clearwater. And George Lopez. **(Crap, I didn't see that one coming! I knew about Seth, but the other one… I'm shocked and I'm the one that wrote it! And I didn't know, Seth Clearwater wore a bra either. Okay I'm not even in the room with Emmett and I feel awkward, so let's check in on who this story is really all about, the La Push kids!)**

**Back in La Push**

Seth's point of view

"Seth! Did you steal my bra?'" yelled Leah. An answer was yes, but no way in hell was I going to say that.

Seth Flash back: Huh… this is sooo boring! Why do they make kids, go to freakin' school all the live long day? I mean if we have to come here, they could at the very least make it more interesting. We'll it is 8th period only have ten minutes to go.

**Me: *presses fast-forward button.* Sorry to the people who wanted to hear Seth rant, in his head, but I want to skip to what this flash back is supposed to be about. If you want to hear Seth rant in his head, I'm going to post that up on my profile.) **

Continuing flash back: I had just gotten home from school, Leah was out on patrol but, it was my day to rest. I go upstairs to my room, to take a nap, tonight I'd be to busy to sleep. But I passed Leah's door. And couldn't resist, because, there on the knob of her door, juts hanging there, was Leah's bra. Did Leah have no shame? I asked myself, I took the bra off the knob, and something possessed me to take it to my room. I walked in the door, closed it and locked it. What I was about to do, didn't want anyone to see, If they saw they could tell. I unhooked the bra, and put it on, in front of my full length mirror. I looked…. Hot. Then I took it off, put it in my dresser, and left. But as I left I could have sworn I saw a quick, sneaky vampire like hand, flash into the dresser, and grab something pink.

**Back from the flash back that was a blast from the past.**

"Well did you?" she demanded. "No." I lie smoothly. She looks at me suspiciously, "Seth lift up your shirt!" I glare at her. But do it. She was no doubt checking for a bra. Which I did not have on. I hadn't even seen a bra, since, that quick hand in the dresser. "Your clean." She mumbles, "JACOB!"" She yells, The Blacks were over for dinner, Jacob, was going to be way grossed out when Leah asked him. And then came the howl from the woods. It was Sam. "Mom, me and Leah got to go! Back later!" Before Leah can say it. Jacob gives his dad, a look and then leaves with us. So once were out side we get out of our cloths, (Leah does it behind a big rock) then we all transform, and run, keeping pace with each other.

_Leah: What do you want Sam?_

_Sam: annual conference, don't tell me you guys forgot?_

_Jacob: Well... sorry but I did._

_Me: Ditto_

_Leah: Yep_

_Sam: Mental sigh. Alright just hurry up._

_Paul: yep hurry up!_

_Jacob: Great Paul's here._

_Paul: Happy to see me? _Paul thinks sarcastically

_Jacob: Not even close._

_Embry: Hey everybody, Wazz up S-dizzle?_

_Paul: never say that EVER again._

_Jacob: For the first time we are in complete agreement._

_Leah: What the hell is wrong with you Embry? Are you on Crack or something?_

_Embry: Maybe_

**Writer, would like to note, that she does not support drugs. It's uncool.**

_Jared: Listen, Embry my fine furry friend, you need to lay off, the crack, they make you sound like Leah when she got that DUI._

_Leah: One time, and they label you for life!_

_Jared: the point is that Embry should stop doing crack and plus here is what you sounded like on the DUI night 'Yo policeizzle, Do yoz know who yo messin' with? Yo es messin' with a werewolf, homie! Let me go or I'll mess you up… I'll mess you up, so good, you won't be comin home to yo kidz tonight! Oh don't pull that gone on me! Wow hold it Chief O-dizzle! I'm sure we can work sometine' out. You don't know where... I've been, and what've seen! I seen a man die! I seen a baby being born. I seen a baby beein made!'_

_Quil: She actually said that?_

_Sam: Yes she did, now if you lady's are done chatting everyone else is already here!_

_Leah: Well someone has ants in their pants tonight._

_Jared: we'll be there_

_Seth: Ditto_

_Quil: Yeppers._

_Embry: On my way. Ps. I was just joking I'm not doing crack._

**At the meeting**

_Sam: Well now that we're all here, and Jared has stopped quoting, Leah on the night of her DUI-_

_Leah: one freakin' time!_

_Sam: -we can get this meeting started, so anyone have any complaints?_

_Leah: Cough-cough _Leah brings attention to herself all the guys groan mentally

_Leah: yeah, Seth needs to change his underwear or have them ripped off and given away to you-know-who_

_Sam: LEAH RULES!_

_Leah: bla, bla, bla, and speaking of the rules, I think if I get one then everyone else should get one to._

_Sam; Well… ah… I guess, that sort of makes since. But who should we give the next list to?_

_Jacob: I vote, Paul._

_Embry: Jared_

_Paul: Seth_

_Seth: What? And I say Quill_

_Quill: What? I say Seth._

_Leah: Seth._

_Jared: Embry _

_Sam: Jacob. But since, it looks like Seth won lets get started._

1:

_Sam: what should I write?_

_Leah: No stealing my bra!_

_Sam: Your brother stole your bra?_

_Paul: Seth stole your bra?_

_Jacob: Well… uh maybe that's something we should put on the list._

_Quill: Probably. _

_Jared: Ditto_

_Embry: SETH STOLE A FREAKIN' BRA?_

_Seth: It's not like it was ever proven!_

_Sam: well just to be safe I'll put it on._

_Leah: Yay!_

1: No, stealing Leah's bras.

_Jared: Oh I have something! _

_Sam: What? _

_Jared: No talking stupid. I know he hasn't done it yet but, two people have-_

_Leah: I was drunk, it means nothing!_

_Embry: And I was pretending to be on crack!_

_Jared: -Talked stupid at some point, best to stop it before it happens._

2: No talking stupid.

_Sam: Next?_

_Leah: No, getting a DUI!_

_Seth: I've never gotten a DUI!_

_Leah: You mean you haven't that we know of. And if I can't have fun, my way, then he can't either!_

_Sam: Fine_

3: No getting a DUI

_Sam: Next?_

_Embry: No pretending to be on crack!_

_Leah: he never pretends to be on crack._

_Seth: Yeah!_

_Embry: that we know of. And if I can't have fun my way then he can't either! _

_Sam: Alright, but you two are just being ridiculous._

_4: No, pretending to be on crack._

_Jacob: I have one._

_Sam: what?  
Jacob: I saw him, chasing his tail. He should stop doing that._

_Sam: Agreed_

_Leah: Agreed_

_Paul: Damn right!_

_Jared: Right on!_

_Embry: why did you say 'Right on!' _

_Jared: Because, I'm celebrating my right as an American without a list to pretend to be on crack._

_Quil: Well, I say Yeppers, on that rule. And maybe we should all, flex that right._

5: No chasing his tail.

6: no being alone with Emmet Cullen.

_Quil: Um…no one suggested the last one._

_Paul: Ah… well he should stop doing that too._

_Seth: for the last time, I don't have a thing for Emmet Cullen!_

_Jacob: Sure you don't._

_Seth: can we move on Sam?_

_Sam: Kay. So anyone?_

_Paul. No dancing EVER?_

_Seth: *sniff sniff* but… but I love to dance!_

_Paul: you my brother, give werewolves a bad name, when you dance._

_Sam: I'll put it in Paul._

_Paul: Thank you Jesus! _

_Seth: I'm not that bad…_

_Leah: Ah… ya you are._

7: No dancing.

_Sam: Anyone else?_

_Quil: Yep._

_Sam: okay what?_

_Quil: No stealing my bras._

_Sam: YOU WEAR A BRA?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Paul: …Wow… Damn… didn't see that one coming_

_Seth: Ditto_

_Leah: uh… What gender are you again?_

_Embry: You wear a freakin bra?_

_Jared: ARE YOU ON CRACK?_

_Sam: It's not are place to judge what men put on there chest… no matter how disturbing._

_Seth: I never stole… Quill's…. Bra._

_Quill: Just a safety measure._

_Sam: Well uh… okay. This couldn't get much weirder. _

8: No stealing… Quill's…. bra

_Jacob: I have a confession to make!_

_Sam: you don't wear a bra too?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Paul: Wow… jeez… REALLY didn't see that coming!_

_Leah: Uh… Well then…_

_Jared: um…_

_Jacob: Hell no, I have never put on a bra! And I don't plan to. I was just saying, that I think Seth should stop chewing on the furniture in my house…_

_Sam: Well that… changes things._

9: No chewing, on Jacob's furniture.

_Seth: but it's tasty!_

_Leah: ewww._

_Embry: Suggestion._

_Sam: What? _

_Embry: No stealing my chew toy_

10: No stealing Embry's chew toy.

_Sam: Okay that should do it. Now everyone is dismissed._

_Everyone in unision: By everyone!_

And we all go home

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Okay everyone! That's it! What do you think? Send in reviews with votes, opinions, and suggestions, compliments complaints, you can send in something that says my name is Nemo, and I will be grateful! I live for the reviews! Show Sunny the love! And remember to vote, for who you want me to do next, but I'm saving Jacob for the end, so don't vote for him, anyone else, just remember it will make the end all the more sweet! Tip your waitresses! Bye! Next chapter will be up in two days! Today is Nov. 7****th**** 2008! **


	3. Seth don't jump!

**Okay so because only 2 of you sent in reviews this story is temporarily on hold, until I get in at least 2 more reviews. If u really love the lists, then you'll send in a review. But since I'm not heartless, and I love writing this story, I'll write a little here, but this is the last until I get 2 more reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, Or Breaking Dawn. Or spider man. That song, that goes Tomorrow Tomorrow, or Shirley temple.**

_Sam: What the hell do you think your doing Seth?_

_Seth: If I can't dance then life just isn't worth living anymore!_

_Leah: NO! Seth! Don't jump!_

_Seth: No sis, dancing in high school musical was my dream, a dream that was squashed with that rule! I love to dance, and if you can't accept that then… then… You're not my friend anymore!_

_Leah: Who says I was ever your friend? Maybe I've been your enemy since before we were born, and we were in Mom's-_

_Jared: Leah!_

_Quil: Don't jump Seth I love you!_

_Paul: WTF?_

Seth had run up to the cliff, after the rules hearing, he had hidden his devastation about not being able to dance, at the meeting. He ran up the cliff, in wolf form. The rest of the pack had fallowed him up here, since they shared thoughts they knew exactly what Seth was panning to do. He was going to jump from Ice cream man's cliff, into the ocean! Seth was going to commit suicide, because he was forbade from dancing, a rule the killed his chances of ever being on high school musical! **(I'm guessing all of you see a cliff hanger in your future MWAHAHAHAHA! Review.)**

**Back with the Cullens **

**Emmett's POV**

_My Sethy senses are tingling__**!**_

Jasper's POV

"Alice we are going to break every single rule Carlisle and Esme have ever made, not only the ones on the list every single one! Killing excluded of course…."

Alice's POV

_I like it, I like it a lot._

Edward's POV

"Tommorow, Tommorow, there's always tomorrow, because tomorrow's just a day a way!" I sing Rosalie claps. "Yeah! Go Eddy!" **(Me: Do we even want to know? It sounds like Edward's been around Embry more then we think!)**

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**Will Seth plummet to his death all for the sake of dancing? What will Emmet's quote Sethy senses unquote tell him to do? What other rules that weren't on the old lists did Carlisle and Esme make? Does Quil really love Seth? You'll only find out if you review. Toodles! **


	4. Super Emmett!

.

Disclaimer i don't own Chucky Cees, skater Boi, Twilight, or the love Guru

Emmett's POV

_It's go time. _I run to my closet and grab a pair of SpongeBob underwear, and tights. I put on the tights first, underwear second. I sprint to the bathroom, and grab the plunger. I glue it to the top of my head, the stick on it, reminds me of a unicorn horn (I'm a superhero/unicorn! Oh yeah, after this Seth and George Lopez are both going to dig me!) **(me: what is with this guy and George Lopez? unicorn/superhero? WTF?) **My man needs super Emmet the unicorn/superhero! I run to La Push, in the effort to save Seth, the love of my life! (second to Rose of course….) but before I do… "Emmett! We need you, me and Alice, are going to break every-" Jasper barges in. He's mouth slowly drops open. He's shoulders go limp, his eyebrows raise, and he just stands there, and stares at me, the unicorn/superhero. "Emmet. What. The. **(!!!!! Jasper is a potty mouth! I'm a writer that doesn't support this kind of thing so whenever someone says the F-bomb it's going to be made into !!!!! but don't worry they don't cuss that much.) **Are. You. Doing?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He doesn't wait for an answer. He leaves the room slowly, and yells down the hall. "Esme, you owe me fifty bucks, he's gay! I was right!" I run to save my man, now that that slight disruption is over.

Seth's POV

_Sam: So let's get this straight, you wear a bra, AND you love Seth?_

_Quil: Yeppers!_

_Leah: That's it. Your out of the pack._

_Sam: Leah I'm the one that makes that decision!_

_Jacob: How about we just give him a list?_

_Jared: Um… incase everyone has forgotten, about Seth, he's about to jump from a cliff!_

_Paul: Oh, yeah I guess I forgot about that._

_Leah: I stopped caring about it, thirty seconds ago. If he really wants to kill himself over dancing let him. It's better then us lifting the rule, and having to watch him, shake it._

_Embry: Ditto_

_Seth: But…but… I'M GOING TO __KILL__ MYSELF! _

_Paul: Go ahead, I never liked you much anyway._

_Sam: eh… Okay. Not that big of a loss, on our part. Who wants to go out for frozen yogurt? _

_Quil: Fine with me._

_Everyone except Seth: Ditto_

_Paul: What a sec, what's that In the sky?_

_Leah: It's a bird, duh._

_Sam: No it's a plane!_

_Embry: It's a guy in SpongeBob underwear, tights, and… a plunger on his head…_

_Emmett: IT'S SUPER EMMETT THE UNICORN]/SUPERHERO!_

_Sam: Hey! What are you doing in our thought bubble?!!! Your not in the pack!_

_Emmett: it's unicorn magic! And I'm here to save Seth!_

_Seth: Awww…I was sort of hoping, Paul would save me as a friend!_

_Paul: _O.O

**So Emmet, saves the day and brings Seth off the cliff.**

_Sam: Well, Emmett, as long as you're here you want to come get frozen yogurt with us? We're going to make a list will we're there…_

_Emmet: Sure!_

**And so they all go to the la push werewolf's only yogurt store.**

Edward's POV

Jasper walked in soon after we finished our number. "listen, brother, and sister, oh mine…." Jasper explained, some crazy plane of his, thank god this time, it didn't involve bananas and frogs,. I shiver at the memory of it.

**FLASHBACK!**

I walked through the door, and on the floor, I saw Alice and Jasper, slapping each other, and doing the thing where you squeeze the banana, and it comes out, so the banana would land on each others heads, and Jasper, had a frog in his mouth, that Alice was shoving down his throat with her foot.

**Unflashback**

"So, let's get this straight Jazz, you had an idea to retaliate against the lists, by breaking every rule Carlisle and Esme ever made, except killing, and that like, and Alice thought you wanted to um… _take care_….. of Carlisle and Esme, then you corrected her, and went to tell Emmet, where you found him, in his closet, wearing a plunger on his head, and wearing tights, with SpongeBob underwear over them? Then you knew you'd won the bet with Esme that my man was gay, and you went to collect the fifty bucks Esme owes you, because you won the bet that Em was gay?" Rosalie asks. "That's about it, will you help us retaliate I personally have no problem with Emmet's sexual preference so I'll ask him later too" he says "You bet I will Edward, are you going to?" I nod. _Hey why not, I really, miss whole town, 10 things I hate about you movie night…_

Rosalie POV

_I can't wait to slap the living crap out of Newton!_

**Mike's house!**

"Aro, sweetie why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Mike, hon., you know I can't eat food!"  
"There will be tequila ."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Aro's POV

_I love the taste of new fangled alcohol!_

**Okay everybody for the recorded **

**I have nothing against gay ppl.**

**I have never tasted alcohol.**

**I have seen the Love Guru 6 times.**

**Alcohol isn't cool, and neither is discrimination against gay ppl, and if you don't want your mind to be mental, then the love guru isn't exactly the healthiest thing to do.**

**The infamous phone call**

_**He was a skater boi, she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space, and she needed to come back down to earth….**_

Oh that's my ringtone! I must have someone else calling me…

"Um…. Mike, I have a call on the other line, can you hold?"

"Anything for you A-baby."

I put my honeybunch on hold.

"Hello Aro king of all vampires speaking?"  
"Hello Aro."

"Who is this?"  
"I am a girl, calling from a bathroom in an frozen yogurt store, who is also a fan of new fangled alcohol. That's all you need to know. Listen, leech, and listen good. I have a binding list, that says I can no longer drive drunk, and I need you to help me help myself."

"Why would I do that?" I scoff.

"Because if you don't, I have dirt on you. And I'll be sure it gets around to the entire vampire community, that your dating a human, and Mike Newton at that, plus that your gay."

I gasp. How could this mysterious girl with a drinking problem, possibly know that?"

"Listen meet me Tommorow at the Chucky Cheese in Forks, WA. Or the whole of the vampire race, will know your dirty little secret."

I heard a click at the other end, the heavy drinker had hung up.

XOXOOXOXOOXOOXXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So I think we all know who was on the other end of that phone call. Now next chapter, will be showing the list being made at the la push werewolves only yogurt store, will you know who was in the bathroom, talking to Aro on the phone, I couldn't put it in this one because no one voted and, I need the vote so I can know who I'm writing about, so vote! And if any of you guys have the time…. check out this site it's mine **.** it's pretty cool if I do say so myself, It's pretty awesome, and I'll be very grateful for it, and if you go, your username pen name will be in the next chapter! Plus just to get it out there. I'm looking for a beta, if your interested, put it in the review with a reason why I should make you my beta…. So ttfn! h t t p : / / s a m m y p e t e r s o n . p r o b o a r d s . c o m/ i n d e x . c g i? no spaces!**


	5. Emmet and Jasper do what?

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been grounded (again)! So… here we go… **

**Sunny Okay I just had to show this… this takes place a few years after thus story, so it's not really part of this story but... it is pretty funny. I have a game for us all by the way, not including this part, I'm going to bold, some letter's whoever finds the pattern to the letters I bolded, gets their name in the next chapter! If you want to take a crack at the pattern put your guess/answer to the game, in the review.**

Ja**s**per's POV

I set on our bed, in Alice's and Mine's room. I was reading this book, on the Civil War; the details were so inaccurate, in these documentaries, when I felt something wet on my neck. I recognized the text**u**re as that of a tongue, it had to be Alice, who else? "Alice, stop that tickles!" I complained, and turned to face Alice. It wasn't Alice. I saw Emmet, bending over my shoulder with his tongue momentarily frozen, on my **n**eck. I leaded back. "Emmet what the !!!!?" I screamed. I heard Esme's soft feet spri**n**ting up the stairs to see, what was wrong. Emmett jumped out the window, and I heard a big TUMPH! As Emmet landed. Esme finally made it to the doorwa**y**. "Jasper! What's wrong?" She asked urgently.** I** whi**s**per, but I know the whole house can he**a**r. "Emmet's sexuality." She looks at me strangely. I pricked my keen ears, to hear Rosalie's angry but very fast stomps up the stairs. "Are you saying, that my man, is a problem?" She screeched. "No you stupid blond-" I was interrupted by Esme, motherly as usual. "Play nice Jasper!" She scolded. I ignored her, and finished **w**hat I was saying. "The problem, is h**e**'s gay!" Esme wore a look of **s**h**o**ck, Rose's looked the sa**m**e, though slightly mor**e** Psychopathic. "Jasper! Bad boy! No discrimination**!**" Esme said. By now Edie, and Carlisle, I heard and smelled dogs in the distance, one was coming closer. I smelled Seth. He was coming toward the window…. We all heard him climb to the window, with his paws, defying gravity. We saw his face popping in through the open window. Rose went to slam it shut, but Edward said from the door. "Wait Rose." She did. Seth jumped in from the window, with a pant. Edward translated his thoughts. "He says he heard us from La Push, and 'If any of us are surprised about Emmet then whoever is surprise is an idiot. He also says 'Duh, everyone saw it coming dudes!'" Once he was translated Seth left. Once he did all eyes turned to me. "So why are you suddenly so racist?" Rosalie demanded. "Because I'm freaked out okay! He came in here, licked my neck, which points to him finding me sexy, and then he darted out the window!" I yelled, then I started crying and they all left. Then I whispered to myself. "Tommorow is payback time…"


	6. SO SORRY! SON OF A UMPH XBOYFRIEND!

Okay, I'M SO SORRY! I was grounded (again) and then when I finally got back from groundation, I was... distracted, with my cute boyfriend and no I didn't go farther than my comfort zone! The farthest we ever got in that nature was a friendly hug. He dumped me in a text message saying: 'Sunny, listen we never really communicate anymore so I think it would be better if we just broke up.' And then I hummed give you hell by all American rejects for about a week, and now it's all better. Oh ya and I hired Rosalie to kill him! (Not really) but then I got grounded again. Figures.

-Sunny Bunny


End file.
